Undead or Unliving
by The Threat
Summary: Boukenger .Moving on from my last story, 'The Time Objects', the Boukengers will need the help from an outsider to tackle a new threat.
1. Chapter 1

A young couple was out that night. Though judging from their conversation, their outing was anything but enjoyable.

"Can I help it that the floor was slippery?" the guy asked her.

"That's your excuse to spill drinks on me, Amishima?" the girl replied.

"What makes you think I did it on purpose?" he wondered.

"With you, I never know what to think." she answered.

"Then why did you want us to go out in the first place, Midou?" he couldn't understand.

"I've had it with you!" she suddenly shouted, "If you'd just..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, as they were suddenly surrounded by a group of humanoid things. The two stood back-to-back with each as their line of defense, but neither one knew how this could or would work to their advantage. Not that it mattered, as the humanoids suddenly had the two of them in their grasp. The two tried to fight them, even shouted each other's names, but to no avail. And before they knew it, something else appeared before them. It too looked humanoid, but unlike the others, this one seemed to be wearing regular human clothes. It wore a hood, hiding its entire face, but not hiding its eyes that shone bright red. It approached the two of them.

"Anger and frustration..." it hissed, "And now fear. You two will make a perfect meal."

It stretched out its hand, which had a dark gray skin, and old bandages wrapped around it. Was this a mummy? Before either of the two got any answer, the couple as well as the thing before them, heard the scream of one of the attackers, just before it became dust. Before anyone could turn to look, the other attackers were turned into dust as well, safe for the hooded thing.

"Allimrac..." it hissed.

With the young couple now free, they could turn to look behind them. There stood a woman, not much older than them, in dark combat clothes, carrying a sword.

"You two, go away!" she told them, and they did as they were told.

"The time is not right for us to fight!" the hooded thing exclaimed.

"I'll be the judge of that." the woman, Allimrac, said, as she readied herself for attack.

She swung her sword, but the hooded thing backed away. It was either afraid, or it was as it claimed not ready for a fight. Using a lid from a nearby trashcan, it managed to stop her from swinging her blade, even taking it out of her hands, tossing it away. This way, she had no weapon to use against it, leaving an opening in which it could escape her.


	2. Chapter 2

All the Boukengers, safe for Eiji, were in their main room, when Mr. Voice suddenly appeared on the screens: "Everyone, we have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Satoru asked.

"For weeks, the police have been following what they believe to be a serial killer." Mr. Voice explained, "Somebody's been attacking people, kills them, and leaves them, but not without having eaten at least one piece of their flesh."

"Ew, Natsuki-chan thinks that's disgusting." Natsuki said.

"Since it's a case for the police, I never thought we needed to intervene." Mr. Voice continued.

"So what changed your mind?" Sakura asked.

"Last night, a young couple was attacked, but they survived." Mr. Voice explained, "They described how they were grabbed by a group of people, lead by a hooded figure with glowing red eyes. These people that attacked them fit the description of the Polongs."

"Polongs?" they all shouted in surprised.

"So Schrek is behind this." Souta said.

"Wait, Schrek is a vampire." Masumi reminded them, "So are his followers. If this killer is one of his followers, why does he eat humans?"

"Vampires come under many forms, Black-kun." Mr. Voice told him, "Some drink blood, some drain energy, others eat you."

"Like ghouls." a voice sounded.

Everyone turned to look at the person who spoke. It was their latest addition to the team, who at the time was sitting in a corner, quietly reading a book.

"Ghouls, Verne?" Satoru wondered.

That person, Verne, got up to talk: "Ghouls are a type of ghosts, who spend most of their time at cemeteries, feeding on the living. Judging from what you described, I think that's what we're dealing with."

"I don't think so." Mr. Voice said, "They described gray hands, wrapped in bandages. They thought they were dealing with a mummy."

"I doubt it." Verne said, "A mummy is basically a dead pharaoh. If brought back to life, it wouldn't want to follow the orders of someone else. Especially someone he'd consider an animal, like a vampire."

"It could be just a dead person he raised from the dead, then." Sakura suggested.

"If so, why would he have glowing eyes?" Souta questioned.

"There's more to this." Mr. Voice said, "These young people said they were saved by someone."

"By whom?" Satoru asked.

"They don't know." Mr. Voice answered, "A woman with too weird a name for them to remember. However, they did remember the ghoul, if that is indeed what the attacker was, saying something about this not being the right time for them to fight."

"A vampire hunter?" Souta suggested.

"I'm not ruling out the possibility." Mr. Voice said.

"But what does that mean?" Natsuki wondered, "That it's not the right time for Ghoul and Hunter to fight?"

"Either way..." Satoru said, "... if we are dealing with some sort of a ghost, it means we'll need Eiji on this."

"Where is he anyway?" Sakura wondered.

"He's with Makino." Masumi said, "Picking up his Gou Gou Changer."

Verne mumbled something in his own language, and judging from the tone he used, he sounded displeased. Understandable, since his own Changer hadn't been repaired yet, so he was envious to Eiji since his was repaired.

"Well, that's the first time you grumbled but not to me." Mr. Voice said.

"Don't flatter yourself." Verne replied, "I got bigger fish to fry right now."

"We should find out what we can about this ghoul." Satoru said.

"We could take a look at the police files, see what they've got." Souta suggested.

"That means we'll have to disguise ourselves." Masumi said.

"Yay!" Natsuki exclaimed, "We'll be cosplaying."

"Then it's settled." Satoru said, followed by a snap of his fingers "Attack!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was decided that the whole group couldn't dress up, or else they'd stick out too much, so only three of them would wear any disguise. Since Natsuki was the most eager, she was one of the three. And since Masumi was the only one who could keep her serious, he was the other. The third was Verne. However, rather than wearing a police suit, he wore a tuxedo. They feared that they wouldn't have any credibility if a westerner like Verne were a police man. However, if he disguised himself as a foreign agent, who for some reason is interested in a local case, he would be taken more seriously. Or so they hoped.

These three entered the local police building, where Masumi would do all the talking.

"May I help you?" the police man at the desk asked.

"Yes." Masumi replied, "We're here with an agent of..."

Masumi said something in English to Verne, and as a reply he flashed his license, which read C.I.A.

"The C.I.A? Here?" the desk officers seemed excited.

Verne was about to make a remark in his own language, but if he did, the desk officer would realize he's not American, or from any English speaking area. He decided not to say anything at all.

"Yes!" Natsuki replied, "C.I.A.-kun is here for that vam..."

Masumi pinched her before she could finish her sentence: "He's interested in one of your cases. Specifically, one about this... man-eater?"

"The C.I.A. is?" he couldn't be more surprised, so turned to Verne for an explanation, "Why? What's your interest?"

In keeping his role, Verne looked at him, raising an eye-brow and cocking his head.

"He doesn't know our language." Masumi explained, "But even if he did, he'd say it's... what was that again? Need-to-know."

"I'll have to ask the chief about this." the desk officer said.

He reached for his desk phone, but Verne place his hand on that phone, so to stop him.

"Er..." Masumi had to do some quick thinking, "That'll take too long. He needs it as fast as possible."

The officer frowned, so Natsuki joined in on the ruse: "Er... yes! C.I.A.-kun was just as short-tempered at our station as well."

"Oh!" he seemed reassured, "In that case I'll... wait, if you're in such a hurry, why didn't he come straight to us instead of to you first?"

Not one of the three knew what to say to this. Suddenly, there came a sigh from behind them, followed by a thud. Everyone turned to look, and saw a woman, lying on the floor, who apparently fainted. This caught everyone's attention, so everyone gathered around her to help. Everyone, safe for Verne, Masumi and Natsuki, who knew this was really Sakura, faking a faint so to distract everyone, in case things got worse.

Since everyone was distracted, the three could get inside the building. Using the fake C.I.A. badge, they manage to convince some of people inside to lead them to the archives, where they used their Accellulars to take pictures of all the files they have on the vampire they were looking for, after which they left as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is interesting." Satoru said as he read a page from the police files, "Ever finger-print this ghoul has left matches several people all at once. Every one of these people are dead."

"Which fits with what these reports say." Sakura added, "Every hair, every piece of skin, all are dead tissue."

"How is that interesting?" Natsuki wondered.

"It gives us an idea of what we're dealing with." Eiji explained to her, "And now I see how a ghost can feed himself on the living."

"Really?" Verne sounded surprised.

"If he's just a ghost, he would feed off of energy, not flesh." Eiji answered.

"In other words, like fighting fire with fire, it needs flesh to eat flesh?" Masumi asked.

"That makes sense." Verne said, "Ghouls are known to posses dead bodies. Now I know why they do that."

"But why only bits and pieced from other people?"Sakura wondered, "Why not just a whole body?"

"Maybe he did at first." Souta explained, "But as time went on, he needed new body parts. So he picked what he could find."

"It would also explain why he has to bandage his whole body." Satoru said, "He needs something to keep his body together."

"What's this?" Natsuki had a piece of paper in her hands, which had some unusual drawings on them.

Masumi took a look at the paper: "They're DNA-results."

"We already know the results." Sakura reminded her.

"No." Masumi said, "It says here, 'Person X'. Looks like they found some additional DNA at every crime scene."

"That hunter?" Verne asked.

"If so..." Mr. Voice suddenly decided to pop up on the screens, "... we may find out more than the police. We better let Makino look at it."

No sooner had he said it, or the alarm started blaring.

"What's going on?" Natsuki wondered.

"Intruder alert?" Satoru couldn't understand.

"Everyone!" Mr. Voice commanded, "Search for the intruder."

Everyone made to leave, but Mr. Voice stopped one of them: "Not you, Emerald."

Reluctantly, Verne stopped: "What!"

"Think about it." he explained, "You took those files from the police station, and suddenly somebody breaks into our base. Do you think that's a coincidence?"

Verne agreed with that, so he stayed behind: "Still, seven is better than six."

"I'll deploy Zuuban if I have to." Mr. Voice said.

"That's not what I meant." Verne replied, dryly.

Mr. Voice replied: "I've told you before..."

"I don't care!" Verne interrupted, without even looking at Mr. Voice.

The Boukengers, meanwhile, left the room, searching for the intruder. The search didn't take long, as the intruder was at the entrance. Almost as if the intruder had no intention of being covert.

"There's the intruder!" Natsuki shouted.

"My..." Souta said, "... aren't you cute."

"Do you have to say that to every woman you meet?" Sakura asked him.

"Do not underestimate me, just because I'm a woman." the intruder said.

"Don't worry." Satoru said, "For you find us and enter our base, we have no reason to underestimate you."

Faster than any of them could blink, the intruder took a whip off her belt, whipped it, several times, with no immediately visible results.

"Er... that was fast." Masumi had to admit, "But why did you do that?"

"Missing something?" the intruder said.

All six of them searched their own bodies, but didn't notice anything. Not until Eiji realized his left wrist was a little lighter than usual: "My Changer! She got my changer!"

This alerted the other five what to look for.

"She got my Accellular too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Mine too!" Souta replied.

"Like that could stop us." Satoru said.

"For once, we're in agreement." Masumi agreed, as he was about to raise something else.

"Come and get me." the intruder challenged them.

From the main room, Verne and Mr. Voice could hear everything.

"What's going on?" Verne wondered.

"Don't worry." Mr. Voice assured him, "Those six have been through worse."

The door burst open, and in walked the intruder.

"Of course, even I can be wrong about these things." Mr. Voice said.

Verne looked at the woman who burst in. She was dressed in dark clothes, carried all sorts of equipment, like garlic, stakes, swords, even guns. Although she was wearing sunglasses, there was something familiar about the way he face was formed. It didn't take him long before he realized she was a Westerner, like himself.

"Who are you?" Verne asked her, using his own language.

"A little far away from home, aren't you?" the intruder asked in return, replying in his language.

"Aren't you?" Verne replied, "Finally, I meet someone I can speak..."

"I don't have time for these futilities!" the woman interrupted him, "You were at the police-station before! I want what you took from them."

"What makes you think we took anything from them?" Verne asked her in return, trying to buy some time."

"I know who you people are." the woman replied, "You collect rare artifacts, while also hunting those who might use them. I can't trust you."

"Er... yes, yes, and why not?" Verne replied.

"You don't know what you're dealing with!" was all the woman said.

"You mean that ghoul?" Verne questioned, "We have someone on our side who knows how to deal with evil spirits. I'm sure..."

"I was talking about me!" the woman interrupted.

"Oh, you mean yourself, don't you?" Verne replied.

"Don't try to charm me." the woman replied, suddenly raising a gun, "I told you, if you work for these people, I can't trust you."

"Emerald." Mr. Voice said, "Just give her the files, this isn't worth dying for."

"Smart move." the woman complimented Mr. Voice, "For a computer program."

"First of all, that's not a computer program." Verne said, ignoring any reaction that Mr. Voice gave, "Second of all, I'm new to this group. Whatever problem you have against this organization, you can't hold that against me."

There was a change in the woman. While she still held the gun up, she didn't point it at Verne anymore: "Just give me what I came here for."

Verne turned to collect every piece of paper, put them all in a file-folder, and handed it to the woman. But just as she was about to take it, Verne retracted his arms.

"Can't you tell me your name first?" he asked.

The woman smirked. Too fast for Verne, or even Mr. Voice to perceive, she took the file-folder out of his hands. Just before Verne had a chance to fully understand what just happened, the woman aimed her gun at Mr. Voice's screens. Verne looked behind him, shocked to see what was happening around him.

"Don't think for one second you can bargain with me." the woman said, "But to humor you, you can call me Allimrac."

Normally, Verne would make a remark about how unusual the name was, but since he hadn't quite recovered from what just happened, he didn't say anything. With this, the woman, henceforth known as Allimrac, left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Verne left the room, hoping he could catch up with Allimrac, but she had already disappeared. What he found instead were the other Boukengers, each one of them restrained by their own Scope Shots.

"This... is a problem." Verne whispered.

"You think?" Masumi replied.

"A cute girl that can use our own weapons against us." Souta remarked, "A dangerous formula."

"One we can do nothing against, since she took our changers." Sakura added.

"What were those shots we heard?" Satoru asked.

"She shot the screens." Verne answered.

"What?" all six of them shouted in unison.

"So we can't talk to Voice-kun?" Natsuki asked.

"Afraid not." Verne replied.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble..." Eiji seemed relatively calm, only to burst out, "Would you get us out of this?"

Verne tried to untie the one nearest to him, but he couldn't figure out the knots: "Okay, this may not be that simple."

"I was afraid of that." Sakura said, "They taught us these kinds of knots at the army, too."

"What is going on here!" a voice sounded from the main room.

Verne recognized the voice: "We're here, Makino!"

Makino followed the voice: "Are you playing games?"

"Sure." Masumi said, "We misplace our changers, have ourselves tied up, and destroy Mr. Voice's screens. It's all fun and games."

Verne ignored him: "A woman broke in and did all this, just so she could get her hands on the police files and their changers."

"Really?" Makino replied, "Well, good thing I was still fixing yours, then."

He handed Verne his Changer back, upon which he said: "Thank you for that."

"Oh, by the way, Mr. Voice told me to look at someone's DNA." Makino brought up.

Verne was confused, but then he remembered: "Oh right, we still had electronic versions of the police files. So what did you find out?"

"I don't know." Makino replied, "Part of the DNA looks human, but the other part... I've never seen it before. But that's not the most disturbing part."

"What do you mean?" Verne was curious.

"As I examined the DNA, my computer's Precious scanner gave a reaction." Makino replied.

"So she's half Precious?" Masumi asked, "How does that work?"

"So that's why she doesn't trust us." Verne said, "We search and secure Precious, which to her means that we'd try and capture her as well."

"What if we promise Precious-woman that we won't?" Natsuki suggested.

"I doubt that would work." Eiji said.

"Agreed." Verne said, "And for your information, her name's Allimrac."

"Allimrac?" Sakura said.

"I know, it doesn't sound like a name derived from any known language." Verne replied.

"No, I mean why are you on first name basis with her?" Sakura asked.

"Because they speak the same language." Mr. Voice's voices sounded.

"Voice-kun?" Natsuki couldn't believe it.

Verne looked at his Changer, where Mr. Voice's voice sounded from: "Looks like there's no getting rid of you, is there?"

"So she has everyone's Accellulars?" Mr. Voice said, "We could use that."

"Right, since we've talked, she'll be more likely to trust me." Verne said.

"I was thinking about tracing the signals that the Accellulars give off." Mr. Voice made himself more clear.

"Actually, Verne's idea is better." Sakura said, "She's probably smart enough to dump our changers somewhere, so we can't trace her, or destroy them whenever she has the chance."

Mr. Voice needed but a few seconds to think about this: "Very well, you talk to her."

"What about everyone else?" he asked.

"Let me take care of them." Makino said, "You take care of Annorak."

"Allimrac!" Verne corrected him.

"Why so defensive all the sudden?" Souta wondered.

Verne ignored him.


	6. Chapter 6

Verne pressed a few buttons on his Changer. For the next few seconds, which seemed like minutes, nothing came. He tried it again, and someone answered: "What do you want?"

"It's me." Verne said, "Remember? Back at the museu..."

"Yes!" Allimrac shouted from the other end, "I know who you are! What do you want?"

Verne chuckled: "By the sounds of it, I'm surprised you even answered."

"Don't flatter yourself." Allimrac replied, "I can't lay low if even one of these phones keep ringing."

Verne was about to ask why she doesn't just dump them, but then he realized he would only give her an idea which would turn to his disadvantage, so he shook his head and said something else: "Look, you ever heard of Schrek?"

"Yes." Allimrac replied, annoyed, "Died a hundred years ago."

"No he didn't." Verne corrected her, "He's alive. Or as alive as a vampire can be. And he's here, in Japan."

"So what? You want me to take care of him for you?" she asked.

"We ca... I can't ask that of you." Verne said, "However, we suspect that this ghoul we're hunting is here because of him, which gives us every reason to stop him. But if we let you do it on your own... let's just say we'd keep hunting him without knowing whether or not you..."

"I'll let you know when I killed him." Allimrac said.

"And just take your word for it?" Verne questioned, "Just like you did when you found out Schrek's dead?"

There was a silence. From this, Verne could only deduce that she knew something, but wouldn't say it out loud.

"You said you were new to this organization." Allimrac suddenly brought up.

"Yes?" Verne replied, uncertain, "Why?"

That's when all he received was static. He tried calling for her again, but nothing came.

"It's no use, Emerald." Mr. Voice spoke through his changer, "The signals stopped moving. She must have dropped them off."

Verne cursed, but midway his curse he stopped, as he realized something else: "She doesn't want to give you a warning."

"What?" Mr. Voice couldn't understand.

"I can think of only one reason she would end our conversation so abruptly." Verne explained, "She didn't want to risk any listening in on us. Whatever it is she has to say, she wants to do it in person."

"So she'll come back?" Mr. Voice said.

"She won't have to." Verne assured him, "Not if I'm outside myself."

"I can't let you out by yourself." Mr. Voice said.

"If you want her to trust me, you'll have to." Verne replied, "Besides, it's not like I'd be safer in group. The others weren't."

Mr. Voice was silent for a time: "Alright, but maybe I should have the others on watch, just in case."

Verne sighed: "Which bit don't you understand? I have to do this alone. Besides, Makino could use some help in restoring your screens. And I'm sure they'd be eager to pick up their Accellulars too. Unless you're volunteering... Leona."

There was an awkward silence that lasted longer than the earlier silence. But eventually, Mr. Voice did speak: "I'll let you go alone."

"That's what I thought." Verne replied, as he broke the connection.

He turned to leave the room, only to see the other Boukengers standing in the doorway, each one of them looking surprised.

"Ah, didn't hear you come in." Verne said.

"What did you just call Mr. Voice?" Sakura asked.

"Makino, can you track down the Accellulars?" Verne asked.

Makino nodded: "Yes, of course I can."

"And how long will it take you to replace those screens?"

It took Makino a few seconds to think about the answer: "By myself, it won't be fixed before the end of the week."

"Then the lot of you know what to do." Verne suggested.

He made to leave, but Satoru stopped him: "Where are you going?"

"And why won't you answer my question?" Sakura wondered.

"When you find your Accellulars..." Verne replied, "You can ask the boss all those questions."

With that, Verne left. But not without giving the Boukengers something to think about.

"Leona." Natsuki said, "That's what Verne-kun called Voice-kun."

"I knew that." Sakura replied, somewhat annoyed, "But why would he do that?"

"Could it be... he knows who Mr. Voice really is?" Souta suggested.

"No point arguing about that now." Makino reminded them, "We've got work to do."


	7. Chapter 7

As was agreed upon, Verne left the SGS building, looking for Allimrac. In this darkness, he didn't think he'd find her. Not even if it were daytime. But from what little he knew about her, he was sure she'd find him instead.

"You're alone." a female voice whispered.

He was right, she would find him.

"Where are you?" he asked into the darkness that surrounded him.

"Where are the others?" was the reply.

"Repairing the damage you've done." Verne replied.

"Good." Verne heard right behind him, which startled him as he turned to look.

Verne tried to seem more courageous than he felt: "Are you older than you look?"

"What's it to you?" Allimrac asked him.

"Because even I am too old for such games." Verne sounded more confident that time.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Allimrac didn't sound impressed.

"What did I just say about playing games?" Verne reminded her.

"I sense a lot of fear in you." Allimrac spoke, "It surprises me you've come here at all."

"Yeah, er..." Verne adjusted his glasses, then shook his head, "I'm sorry, what language am I speaking?"

Allimrac smirked: "You're amusing."

Verne cleared his throat: "I suppose so. But anyway, you remember what I came out here for."

"You wanted to see me kill that ghoul." Allimrac said.

"That too." Verne said.

"Too?" Allimrac almost sounded surprised.

"Making friends now." something hissed.

Both shift their heads about, searching for the source of that voice. What they found instead were a group of Polongs, surrounding them. Allimrac had her blades at the ready for this, while Verne used his Changer to change into Boukemerald.

"What is that?" Allimrac wondered.

"So you're one of these colored people he warned me about." that same voice wondered.

"He?" Boukemerald questioned, "You mean Schrek?"

"Yes." the source of the voice came out of the shadows. Verne needed to see only the gleaming red eyes underneath the hood to recognize it as the Ghoul he was chasing.

"He told me he'd help me get rid of this half-breed, but only if I helped him get rid of you and your friends." the Ghoul explained, "Looks like I'll be killing two birds with one stone now."

Boukemerald was confused: "What's that mean?"

The words were barely out of his mouth, or the Polongs already attacked. Strangely, they didn't seem to pay any attention to Boukemerald, as they all attacked Allimrac alone.

"What the..." he couldn't finish his sentence, as the Ghoul attacked him. A heavy battle took place, not just because of how strong the Ghoul was, but there were many moments when Allimrac wanted to help Boukemerald, but the Polongs stopped her from trying. As for Boukemerald, he used every bit of strength that he had in his body to fight this Ghoul, but he was stronger than he anticipated. It didn't take long before the Ghoul had beaten him, to a point that Boukemerald's suit deactivated, leaving Verne more vulnerable to attacks. This distracted Allimrac so much, it gave the Polongs an opening to beat her down as well. Upon doing so, they grabbed hold of her, forcing her to watch, as the Ghoul stood over Verne.

"Now..." it hissed, "... I wanted you to be there when this happens. When I consume him, I'll finally be at full strength, and then... you just try and kill me."

The Ghoul sank down, taking off his hood. Whatever was underneath that hood, it made what Verne could only describe as a smacking sound, as if it was drooling. He tried getting up to defend himself, but his body hurt too much. He was completely helpless to fight back.


	8. Chapter 8

A sound of thunder sounded through the area, and suddenly it felt to Verne as though an entire weight got off his back. Literally, as the Ghoul stepped off him. This gave Verne the opportunity to get up and see what was happening. The Ghoul appeared to be covered in concrete. He turned his head again, to see the other Boukengers, of whom Boukenred was wearing the Accel Tector, while the other five Helped Allimrac out of her situation.

"You sure you wanted to do this alone?" he said.

"Fools!" she shouted, "That won't stop him!"

"We know." Boukensilver said, "That's what I'm here for."

Boukensilver was holding his rod, with which he was about to make his incantation. But that was when the concrete Ghoul exploded, revealing a red, oddly shaped specter. So oddly, it was hard to believe it once had a humanoid form. So this was what the Ghoul really looked like.

Everyone was shocked to see that, except for Allimrac: "You people don't get out much, do you?"

"Like that is supposed to scare us." Boukenblack said, clearly regaining his composure, "We've faced worse."

The others nodded in agreement. This was when Boukenred started: "The Fiery Adventurer. Boukenred!"

Allimrac saw this, but couldn't believe it.

"The Fast Adventurer." Boukenblack said, "Boukenblack!"

Was this really the right time to do this?

Boukenblue was next: "The High-Up Adventurer. Boukenblue!"

Allimrac wondered if Verne had something like this, so she looked in his direction.

"The Strong Adventurer. Boukenyellow!" Boukenyellow exclaimed.

Allimrac found Verne, barely able to stand up.

"The Deep Adventurer." Boukenpink followed, "Boukenpink!"

Allimrac ran to him to catch him up: "I'd better get you some place safe.

"The Dazzling Adventurer." Boukensilver finished this role-call up, "Boukensilver.

"Endless Bouken spirits..." Boukenred added.

Altogether: "Bouken Sentai Boukenger."

"Are you done showing off?" the red specter wondered, "Good, now it's my turn to show off."

The red specter somehow became larger, and in so doing it managed to attract several physical objects to come to him, so it regained a physical form.

"What's going on?" Boukenyellow wondered.

"It looks like it used the remains of every monster we've killed to have a physical body again." Boukenblack deduced.

"Don't we have people who clean that up?" Boukenblue asked.

"We can worry about that later." Boukenpink told them.

"She's right." Boukenred said, "Gou Gou Machines, start up!"

Upon his call, their Bouken Machines appeared. Five of the Boukengers entered their machines, and allowed it to form DaiBouken. With it, they attacked the giant Ghoul.

Boukensilver had other plans: "You guys distract him, while I'll do what I have to."

"Understood!" was their reply.

His rod at the ready, Boukensilver jumped his way up, on the Ghoul's head. Unfortunately for him, the Ghoul had noticed him trying, so it smacked him away.

"This won't work." Boukenblack said.

"Let's try and hold him, so he can't smack Silver away." Boukenpink suggested.

"Good idea." Boukenred replied.

DaiBouken headed towards the Ghoul, but it was too fast and too strong for the giant robot to handle. It didn't take long before it had swept the floor with DaiBouken. It was about to launch another attack on them, until something stopped him.

"What?" the Ghoul couldn't believe this was happening.

"Silver!" Boukenyellow cried as she recognized Siren Builder, that was holding the Ghoul in place.

Since the Ghoul couldn't move now, Boukensilver could leave his giant robot, get on the Ghoul's head, and perform his ritual. What followed would look to the observer like just another light show. It didn't even impress the Ghoul.

"What was that for?" it asked, as it wormed its way out of Siren Builder's grip and punched it down.

"It didn't work?" Boukenpink was worried.

"Yes it did." Boukensilver spoke over their radio, "The Ghoul is trapped in that body now. So destroy that body now, and you'll kill it."

"Good." Boukenred said.

With this, DaiBouken got up and used its sword for the finisher attack.

The Ghoul stood there, thinking it won't make a difference. Or so he thought until the sword hit him. He actually felt the blow, felt how his body was tearing apart, and knew within the split second before the explosion that his end had come.

"That takes care of that." Boukenblue said.

"Say, where's Emerald-kun?" Boukenyellow wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

Verne woke up into a complete mystery. Last thing he remembered was that he was fighting the Ghoul, and that he was saved at the last second by his colleagues. He wanted to join in on their battle, but collapsed as he was about to do so. Next thing he knows, he wakes up on the roof of a building. In the semi-darkness, it was hard to make out, but unless he was mistaken, he was on the SGS Museum's roof. His mouth felt wet, so he wiped it off. At first he thought it was drool, but the smell of it told him it was something else. He wasn't sure what. What was stranger still, was the fact that he didn't feel any more pain. It was like the wounds he got from that last battle were instantly healed. He got up, only to find a piece of paper falling off him. He picked it up, but noticed there wasn't enough light to read it.

As fast as he could, he left the roof by entering the building. That's when he noticed there was something red on his sleeve. The same sleeve he used to wipe something off his mouth. Blood? He decided to take a look at the piece of paper he found.

"Don't worry, it's not going to change you." it read, "My blood can heal any wounds."

So that's what it was, Verne thought to himself, Allimrac must have fed him some of her blood to help heal his wounds. Once he understood that much, he continued reading.

"It looks like you weren't lying. Schrek is still alive indeed. So that's why vampires have been moving into Japan lately. I'm sure you have an idea of what brings him here, but I can't be sure of your sources. I'll see if I can find out myself."

Now that Verne thought about it, Schrek came to Japan for this one body that was in SGS's possession. That body is gone now, yet Schrek is still in Japan. What is keeping him here?

"You will hear from me soon." it continued, "Allimrac."

Reading her name again was frustrating to Verne. He knows many languages, and yet this didn't sound like anything from any language he knew. He thought the name may be native American, since he didn't know any native American languages, but Allimrac was definitely Western, so that was out of the question. He sighed, dropping the letter in the progress. He caught it before it reached the ground. But in doing so, he was holding the letter upside down. This way, he noticed something familiar about the name Allimrac. He took out his cell-phone and typed the name backwards. The name he ended up with didn't say much about who she was exactly, but it gave him an idea of what she was.

**THE END**


End file.
